Slayer Senshi
by cagewench
Summary: A crossover series between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Sailor Moon
1. Slayer Senshi Part 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of these characters. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Sailor Moon" belong entirely to their creators, but I thank them for allowing me to play with them. Keep in mind that the situations I place the characters are my own.

Gist: This is a crossover where the Sailor Scouts find themselves in a curious situation.

Note: (*) indicates thoughts. In this fic, Spike does not know he can kick demon ass and Tara is the newest member of the Scooby Gang.

Feedback: I'd love some ; there's the review box at the bottom OR [catalysts@home.com][1]

Dedication: To Jason, because he's a convert to Japanimation and because he loves me.

Distribution: ask and ye shall receive : So far it's: [Centre of the Universe][2] & [SailorMoon 1980's archive][3] & [For the Fans - Fanfic Visions][4] & [www.fanfiction.net][5] & & [Eternal Illusions][6] & once Serendipity updates "The Labyrinth" some will be there too :

More of my work: [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][7]

****

Slayer Senshi

By C. D. Hackett

In the living room of Rupert Giles, a group of young adults were all studying anxiously. To some, this behaviour would seem abnormal. But the unbelievable becomes frighteningly real when living on the Hellmouth.

"Would you all just go and bloody well do something? Go, run along and save your little world and all the little Happy Meals that inhabit it and leave poor ole Spike here. Harmless as a kitten." The vampire went into one of his daily litanies of self-pity and disgust.

"Spike," Willow carefully approached him and held out a mug of warmed pigs' blood for him to drink, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll get all 'grr' again, honest, and I'll even let you chase me."

"Red," he growled, "Don't patronize me. When I'm back to me old self, you'll be the first one I turn. That's a promise."

He locked his eyes to hers, displaying confidence and seduction.

She flushed to the roots of her hair, "Oh."

"Willow, stay away from him. He's not necessarily 'safe'. Come here and help me with the big words in this text," cajoled Xander Harris.

Willow Rosenburg looked at him with a smile as she set the mug within Spike's reach and then moved to sit beside Xander.

"Oh course I'm not **safe**, I'm a fucking vampire! And when I'm back to being myself again, I'll have your guts for garters."

"You wear garters?" Anya asked disbelievingly, "I know vampires are inherently bisexual, but I didn't think you'd be the cross-dressing type. I can't imagine you being someone else's _bitch_, if you know what I mean."

Spike was mute with fury. His face turning a miraculous shade of purple as he fought the urge to throttle her. The damned chit wouldn't shut up.

"Of course, Angel was pretty hard-core and I can't see him being **your** bitch so it only makes sense that--" Anya was cut off by two furious people.

"Anya!" Buffy Summers, the legendary Vampire Slayer, glared, "Enough."

Simultaneously, Spike lunged at her before falling to the floor, cursing as the implant zapped him. He juddered as he lay there for a moment or two before weakly asking Willow to pass him his cup of blood.

"Damn."

******

"Usagi," Luna admonished the future Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo, "Pay attention. I will not repeat myself."

Guiltily Tsukino Usagi put down her tray of snacks, "I am listening, Luna. I am just very hungry."

Minuzo Ami smiled, remembering how only a few short months ago any criticism, real or imagined, would have had her best friend in tears. (*)She's really growing up now. I'm so proud of her.(*)

"Well save some for the rest of us," Hino Rei snatched at the tray angrily, "Mako-chan didn't slave over all this just so you could stuff your face and not share with the rest of us!"

A tell-tale sweatdrop appeared and Kino Makoto put a hand to her forehead, laughing uncomfortably, "I really didn't slave, Rei-chan. Besides, I brought another basket full of goodies for the rest of you."

The inner senshi ooh'd and ahh'd as she presented the surprise. But Usagi was hurt and she envisioned herself alone in a spotlight as the rain poured down upon her.

She sniffed as tears welled up in her big, blue eyes, (*)Mako-chan does not love me enough to make me enough treats and now, I shall starve while that greedy Rei eats all those delicious goodies.(*)

Defiantly, Usagi continued to eat the last few cupcakes on her tray, slowly licking the icing off of her pale fingers instead of scarfing it down like the world was about to end, which it apparently was.

"What?" Aino Minako looked up from her manga, "I don't know what a Hellmouth is. Artemis," she addressed the small white cat, "What is a Hellmouth?"

Before he could explain, Rei and Usagi got into it again because Rei said that Usagi **was **a Hellmouth because of the way she "stuffs her face every five seconds."

The girls were head-to-head, eyes blazing fire and tongues out. They were fighting like two wet cats.

Before Luna had a chance to say anything, Ami-chan spoke up, "Listen, we all have to work together to save the world and this isn't helping. We're a team, remember?"

The rest of the group did a triple-take. (*)Since when does Ami-chan speak out like that?(*) wondered Makoto, (*)She must sense something more to this than the rest of us.(*)

Aptly chastised, Usagi bowed her head to Ami, "Forgive my outburst, Ami-chan."

Flushing, Ami nodded and then asked Luna to continue.

"This Hellmouth will open and with it shall come gomen unlike any we have encountered before. If this comes to pass--"

"The future as you know it, will cease to exist," a figure stepped into the room, finishing Luna's sentence.

"Salior Pluto!" The senshi chorused, "Can't you stop it?"

The soldier of time shook her head, "There are many outcomes and not even I can ascertain if it will be the one we hope for. There is little time. The outer senshi and I will join you there shortly. Go. Now."

The girls exchanged glances.

"Mars Star Power, Make up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make up!"

"Moon Crisis Power, Make up!"

The girls transformed into the beautiful Sailor Soldiers, ready to give their lives to save their world.

Luna and Artemis exchanged worried glances, "What about Chibi Usa?"

Pluto smiled, her shy beauty peeking out for one shining moment, "Leave her to Tuxedo Kamen. No one will be alone."

The five inner senshi gathered close and their auras glowed as they summoned their powers to work in harmony.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

******

Giles facetiously cleaned his spectacles as he thought about the latest prophecy. (*)This is ridiculous. I know all the ancient texts are sometimes confusing, but this is beyond that.(*)

The demon's mouth opens and swallows the Moon

Blood is not enough, Love is not enough

Two worlds collide, two paths entwined

joined together for all of time

Mystical beings unite, together they fight

the secret they share helps them live through the night

Who will live and who will die

The Moon consumed, the Sun shall cry

no sense of balance

everything dies

"Well, the big thing to figure out is how we stop the world from being eaten," Buffy's brow furrowed as she thought.

"An eclipse?" asked Riley Finn, "Could that be how the moon is eaten?"

"Seems kinda, y'know, **obvious**, don't you think? Besides," Xander complained glumly, "How the hell do we stop an eclipse?"

Willow, Tara and Anya suddenly leapt to their feet and ran to the door without uttering a word.

"What the hell is going on here?"

******

The energy began to fade and the inner senshi looked around, their bright fukus standing out in the darkness of the town. People grabbed each other and fled, knowing that even attractive women in short skirts could spell death when you resided in Sunnydale, California.

Sailor Mercury took out her mini-computer and began running calculations.

"There is strong energy coming from that direction," she pointed.

"Yes, the energy feels strange but it's not evil," Mars sheepishly looked to Sailor Moon, "You're the leader here, so lead all ready."

Moon nodded firmly, "Right."

The girls ran at top speed towards the energy source.

******

"Something odd is happening. I know we can all feel it," Willow addressed her companions as they ran, not even caring if the others followed. Their purpose seemed so clear to them at that moment.

The sky rippled and a handsome man floated down to them, smiling warmly.

"Just what I needed," he laughed, "a bedtime snack."

The girls joined hands and power flowed from them into a protective circle.

"I don't know what kind of vampire you are," Willow shouted, "but we'll dust you anyways, you floating freak of nature!"

"Yeah," added Tara enthusiastically, "What she said."

"Just get on with it," Anya looked at her nails critically, knowing she was in desperate need of a manicure, "I want to have sex with Xander later."

The other two looked at Anya in disbelief.

Sweatdrops.

"Get them!" The man followed that by a word that sounded Japanese and a strange creature appeared.

It was a young girl who was dressed like a Playboy bunny, but her rabbit ears appeared to be real.

"I'm outtie!" Anya yelled and broke the circle, fleeing from her greatest fear.

"The circle!"

As soon as the circle dissapated, Anya found herself pinned to a tree by some razor sharp blades that resembled carrots.

"Give me your energy."

A white light enveloped Anya and she shrieked in pain.

To Be Continued… (I don't want it to be too long so I guess I have to split it up a bit)

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/3050/index2.html
   [3]: http://www.sailormoon1980.iwarp.com/
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/fanficvisions/index2.html
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [6]: http://members.dencity.com/EternalIllusions/eternalillusions.html
   [7]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	2. Slayer Senshi Part 2

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of these characters. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Sailor Moon" belong entirely to their creators, but I thank them for allowing me to play with them. Keep in mind that the situations I place the characters are my own.

Gist: This is a crossover where the Sailor Scouts find themselves in a curious situation.

Note: (*) indicates thoughts. In this fic, Spike does not know he can kick demon ass and Tara is the newest member of the Scooby Gang.

Feedback: I'd love some ; there's the review box at the bottom OR [catalysts@home.com][1]

Dedication: To Jason, because he's a convert to Japanimation and because he loves me.

Distribution: ask and ye shall receive : So far it's: [Centre of the Universe][2] & [SailorMoon 1980's archive][3] & [For the Fans - Fanfic Visions][4] & [www.fanfiction.net][5] & & [Eternal Illusions][6] & once Serendipity updates "The Labyrinth" some will be there too : And now there's [http://www.crosswinds.net/~dolphin2001/][7] where there's a Spike lair and an Others area :

More of my work: [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][8]

****

Slayer Senshi (Part 2)

By C. D. Hackett

Willow and Tara looked at each other, not sure how to free Anya. Then, three women appeared, standing close together, and confronted the bunny creature.

"In the name of the planet Neptune, I defend beauty wherever I find it. Prepare to be punished by the Soldier of the Sea, Sailor Neptune!"

"In the name of the planet Uranus, I fight evil wherever I find it. Prepare to be vanquished by the Soldier of the Sky, Sailor Uranus!"

The third figure brandished a large staff, "In the name of the planet Pluto, I protect humanity and the sanctity of time. Prepare to be defeated by the Soldier of Eternity, Sailor Pluto."

They leapt down and launched their attacks.

"Deep Sumbmerge!" Cried the beautiful woman with the aquamarine hair and the deep, penetrating gaze.

Willow and Tara crouched on the ground to protect the unconscious form of Anya.

"World Shaking!" Shouted the short-haired, strong-hearted Sailor Uranus.

"What's going on?" Tara yelled as the ground about them was descimated on a path to the bunnywoman.

The creature shrieked and launched a more violent attack. Tara and Willow joined hands and murmured a spell, pointing at the creature.

"No! My tail!" She howled as it was burnt off of her. "I will have your energy, now!"

Then the green-haired woman spun her staff around and whispered sadly, "Dead Scream."

"No!" The creature shimmered in an odd light and disintegrated.

Anya began to regain consciousness. Sailor Pluto helped her to her feet and spoke to her quietly in Japanese.

[It is good to see you again, Anyanka.]

[Setsuna!] Anya exclaimed with surprise and delight, [It has been centuries since we last spoke.] Realization set in, [This is it, isn't it? The darkness you warned me of?]

"Since when does Anya speak Japanese?"

Willow shrugged and grasped Tara's hand, "Are you sure you're OK?"

Neptune and Uranus exchanged a knowing glance that the Sunnydale girls didn't notice. Had they noticed, they probably would not have understood.

******

Buffy, Riley, and Giles had run out after the girls, but Riley had been called with an incident report.

"Strange beings appeared out of a blinding light downtown. I have to go investigate."

"Buffy, you and Riley go. I'll try to find the girls. And where the hell did Xander go?"

******

Xander came down the stairs and found himself alone with Spike.

"Hey, where did everyone run off to?"

"Like I'd tell a pantywaist like you anything," Spike sneered.

"Well, Mr. Badass-I-ain't-got-no-fangs, you'll tell a pantywaist like me, because otherwise, I'll beat it out of you. Not that I wouldn't enjoy that." 

The blond leaned back in his seat, folding his arms casually behind his head, "Go ahead then. See how the women respect you when you kick a man when he's down."

Xander hesitated, "You're not technically a man."

"Neither are you."

Spike looked at the teenager, nonplussed. (*)That'll teach the little wanker to spout off at me.(*)

"Aieeeeeee!"

Suddenly a pink-haired girl materialized in the air and fell into Spike's lap.

"What the f--" Spike bit his tongue, the wee tart was fairly young. Too young for the getup she had on. He gently set her on her feet.

"Arigato," she nodded her head to him with respect.

"Ok, Pinky Tuscadareo, just who do you think you are, barging in here and," Xander broke off as a stranger entered the foray.

"Come Sailor Chibi Moon, we have work to do."

Her eyes glowed like stars and she clasped her hands together dreamily, "Tuxedo Kamen."

The pink-haired Small Lady moved to follow him and then turned back, "You're needed. Come with us."

She grasped Spike with one hand and Xander with the other.

"Hurry!"

******

"Help me!"

There was a scream from an alleyway and Jupiter rushed headlong into battle, leaving her teammates behind.

The air grew charged and the vampire looked up from his meal to give Sailor Jupiter a lengthy onceover.

"Dessert," he muttered, "I always loved the creamy filling." The vamp dropped the unconscious girl to the ground and hissed at Jupiter.

(*)I have never seen a gomen such as this.(*)

"I am Sailor Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!"

The vampire moved so quickly, Jupiter barely had enough time to react.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"What have you done to me?" The vampire began a slow-dusting effect from its feet up, "Bitch!"

The other scouts felt uneasy as they watched Jupiter's opponent slowly disintergrate.

"I sense great evil here." Sailor Mars' eyes narrowed as more vampires stalked towards them.

"Venus!" The blonde scout held out her hand as if waiting for a pitch, "Love and Beauty Shock!" She blew a kiss in the direction of the vampires, dusting two of them.

"I call upon the power of Mars," the raven-haired scout closed her eyes briefly to concentrate, "Fire balls, charge!"

Just as she released her attack, a vampire seized her by the wrists. He was immediately incinerated, but because he'd been so close to Mars, she suffered some backlash.

"Sailor Mars!" cried out the normally shy Sailor Mercury, "Now you've got me steamed, creeps! You need to cool off. Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

Three vamps were frozen in place and there was one left. She snarled at the scouts, cowering slightly from them.

Sailor Moon smiled, "It's OK. Don't be afraid. I'll turn you back into a human."

Having never seen a vampire before, Sailor Moon simply thought it was a Negaverse creature that she could heal.

She moved majestically, like a ballet dancer, "Moon Healing Activation!"

The scouts waited breathlessly for the human to appear. Instead they were treated to witnessing the implosion of a vampire.

Sailor Moon sunk to her knees. Tearfully she looked up at the team, "It didn't work. I killed her."

The froze in the tableau when there was a stirring. Sailor Moon didn't move and the others prepared to protect her. It was the victim of the gomen Jupiter had killed. She held her neck, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"I should have known he was a vampire," the blonde shook her head, "But I thought he really liked me."

Sailor Mercury went to her aid, having picked up a number of medical techniques from her mother, "Let me help you."

******

Anya had explained to the girls on their way to the remains of Sunnydale High about how dire this prophecy was while Uranus communicated with the others on their comlinks.

Everyone was to meet in this place.

"Ugh," Sailor Neptune flinched as they walked into the decrepit building, "What is that?"

"Charred Mayor meat," Willow replied nonchalantly, "Too bad I didn't bring marshmellows."

Neptune and Tara looked ready to vomit. Anya laughed and patted Tara on the back consolingly as she observed Uranus holding Neptune's hand in a show of love.

(*)Interesting. Wonder if it'll give Willow a clue about Tara?(*)

To be continued a little bit more :

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/3050/index2.html
   [3]: http://www.sailormoon1980.iwarp.com/
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/fanficvisions/index2.html
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [6]: http://members.dencity.com/EternalIllusions/eternalillusions.html
   [7]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~dolphin2001/
   [8]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	3. Slayer Senshi Part 3

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of these characters. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Sailor Moon" belong entirely to their creators, but I thank them for allowing me to play with them. Keep in mind that the situations I place the characters are my own.

Gist: This is a crossover where the Sailor Scouts find themselves in a curious situation.

Note: (*) indicates thoughts. In this fic, Spike does not know he can kick demon ass and Tara is the newest member of the Scooby Gang.

Feedback: I'd love some ; there's the review box at the bottom OR [catalysts@home.com][1]

Dedication: To Jason, because he's a convert to Japanimation and because he loves me and he now ASKS to watch Sailor Moon :

Distribution: ask and ye shall receive : So far it's: [Centre of the Universe][2] & [SailorMoon 1980's archive][3] & [For the Fans - Fanfic Visions][4] & [www.fanfiction.net][5] & & [Eternal Illusions][6] & once Serendipity updates "The Labyrinth" some will be there too : And now there's [http://www.crosswinds.net/~dolphin2001/][7] where there's a Spike lair and an Others area :

More of my work: [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][8]

****

Slayer Senshi (Part 3)

By C. D. Hackett

"Vampires!" the violet eyes of Sailor Mars narrowed, "I don't think our special Garlic Attack will work. So I guess we'll just have to smoke them!"

"Right!"

Mercury spoke up, "The energy we were seeking is on the move and by my calculations we will all rendezvous at the same coordinates. Sunnydale high school."

******

"Stop calling me Pinky!" Sailor Chibi Moon wrenched her hand from Xander's and glared at him, menacingly.

Tuxedo Mask turned back and merely said her name. The girl flushed the colour of her hair and gazed at the pointed toes of her pink boots.

"Tuxy," Spike interrupted the moment, "Don't be so hard on the kid."

"Do not call me **_Tuxy_**. It's bad enough that you cannot pronounce 'Kamen' properly. I will respond to 'Tuxedo Mask' but that is all. Am I understood?"

Xander stuck his tongue out at Spike with satisfaction.

******

"Look," Riley gestured, "There they are."

Buffy snorted, "They're just kids, girls, in fancy costumes. We've got to get them out of here before they get hurt."

A new group of vampires, emboldened by the coming opening of the Hellmouth, surrounded the scouts.

"Guess it's time for my entrance," Buffy beamed and then leapt into action.

Riley followed closely behind her, marveling as she lived up to the legend of the Slayer once more.

Blonde hair swaying, eyes determined. She cartwheeled into the fray like an Olympic gymnast. Dusting vampires left, right and center.

The scouts took it in stride and attacked the other vamps.

"Mars!" The raven-haired beauty always seemed to stand out in battle, "Flame Sniper!"

Bewildered, Riley just stood back and watched as these beautiful girls and the woman he loved destroyed vampire upon vampire.

"You must be the people in the prophecy," Buffy took charge, "C'mon, we're going back to school!"

Sailor Venus grinned, "Are all Americans so action-packed? I was waiting for you to say 'Go ahead, make my day.'"

"I prefer my own quips," Buffy replied in a confidential tone.

(*)Women,(*) thought Riley, (*)They bond over a little vampire slayage and no one even remembers I'm here.(*)

Just then, he overheard the tall brunette whispering fervently to the other blonde with the weird hairstyle.

(*)She looks like a meatball head.(*)

"Jupiter, I assure you that he does _not_ look like your old boyfriend," hissed Sailor Moon.

The scout smoothed her fuku and straightened her pink bow self-consciously, "But he's totally dreamy."  
Venus looked at Jupiter's slack-eyed gaze and groaned, "What, you can never leave any men for the rest of us?"

"I am the Soldier of Love, leave some of the hot guys for me!"

Mars, Moon and Mercury exchanged glances.

Sweatdrops.

Buffy wrapped Riley's arms in hers, "C'mon my love, we've got an Apocalypse to avert."

******

Giles had pretty much given up on finding the girls when he heard a scream. Feeling rather "Ripperish", he staked two vamps and the third ran off. He knelt down to check on the victim.

"I'm sorry miss, are you all right?"

Joyce Summers looked up at him, meeting his eyes for a moment before tearing them away, "I'm fine Mr. Giles. Thank you for your assistance." She stood, brushing herself off as best as she could.

"You're hurt," the ex-Watcher's voice was tender as he gently wiped at the blood on her cheek with a handkerchief."

"I'll be fine. But something big must be happening. The town's overflowing with vampires and demons, I was on my way to your home to find Buffy when I got attacked."

"It's the H-H-Hellmouth," Giles stammered. (*)Damn, Joyce does this to me all the time, making me act like some sodding schoolboy. I can't believe I just stuttered in front of her. The last time I was capable of carrying on with confidence in front of her was when--(*)

Joyce watched the man she'd once had a fling with while under the influence of Sunnydale High band candy smile as his eyes looked upwards. As if he were remembering something extremely pleasant. She smiled inwardly. He was quite the man.

"Well Joyce," Giles hoped she wouldn't mind him addressing her with her given name, "It's the Hellmouth again. However, it's not safe for you out here. you'll have to accompany me."

He grasped her hand firmly and his warmth suffused her, "Let's go."

******

Soon everyone was at the ruins of the school. Buffy at first objected to Joyce's presence, but then realized that no one would be safe anywhere until this evil was vanquished.

Giles, Joyce , Mercury and Neptune were studying the propehcy for ideas.

Xander stood aside and watched as Anya spoke softly with Pluto and Tuxedo Mask in Japanese.

Willow and Tara were making plans with Venus, Mars and Riley.

Buffy was arguing strongly with Sailor Uranus and Jupiter about battle plans.

Sailor Moon was speaking softly with Spike, "Just ignore Chibi Moon," she smiled at her future daughter with affection, "She's a brat."

Chibi Moon stuck out her tongue at Sailor Moon, "Only because I take after my mother!"

There was a massive earthquake. Everyone screamed, startled that things were happening so quickly. Willow, Tara and Anya erected a magical protective dome around the school to prevent outside interference. Nothing and no one with evil intentions would be able to enter.

Joyce found herself in Giles' arms as he'd pulled her out of harm's way.

"Mr. G-- Rupert, I never took the time to thank you for everything you've done for Buffy. You are like a father to her, and I just wanted to thank you."

Giles didn't think and didn't speak. He acted. He drew Joyce closer and lowered his hot mouth to hers, plundering her mouth with his tongue. If this was going to be the end of the world, he wanted her to know that he loved her.

"Mercury, are we ready?" Neptune smiled at the blue-haired girl.

"I've pinpointed the safest path through all the structural damage." She used her min-computer to project it before everyone, "Commit this to memory. I don't want to lose anyone."

"Ami-chan," Sailor Moon embraced her friend, "I want you to know how much you mean to me. How much you all mean to me."

Tuxedo Mask took her hand and they transformed into King Endymonium and Neo-Queen Serenity, "How much you mean to us," finished the handsome future King of Crystal Toyko.

"To the future of the universe," Chibi Moon joined her parents and transformed into the Princess.

The Sunnydale people felt the power of love that emanated from them and drew closer to one another.

Giles and Joyce.

Xander and Anya.

Buffy and Riley.

Willow found Spike standing to her left and Tara on her right. The vampire whispered into the redhead's ear.

"If I got to see you in an outfit like those, Pet, it might just turn me good." Spike blew gently on Willow's earlobe and felt the tremors of desire it caused. He smiled handsomely and unguardedly for a moment.

"So now what?" Tara asked, squeezing Willow's hand nervously.

"Now, we win and then we go to Bronzing to celebrate. Root beer and sodas on me."

"Hey," piped up Xander, "Will's buying. Let's get this over with."

Laughter ensued and suddenly, the world didn't seem quite so dark anymore.

Pluto began assigning the groups.

The King and Queen with Spike and Willow backed up by the Princess and Anya.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune teamed with Giles and Joyce.

Xander and Riley looked at their girlfriends nervously when they were paired with Jupiter and Venus respectively. There seemed to be the tell-tale sign of sweatdrops appearing on their brows.

Sailor Mars was partnered with Tara. (*)This girl may be somewhat cowardly, but her power, her magic is strong,(*) thought Mars.

The final group consisted of Mercury, Pluto and Buffy.

"Wait," cried out a voice that tickled at Buffy's memory, "B. You need my help. I've come."

"Faith!" cried out the gang in unison. 

The girl stepped into view. Pale and unhealthy, but ready to save the world. Sailor Mercury winced at the sight of her and ran to offer her assistance.

Buffy exchanged glances with Pluto, "I guess it's just you and me."

Smoke whirled and a small, pale figure stood, brandishing a large glaive.

"In the name of my guardian Saturn, I shall stop the coming evil or I shall destroy this world to keep the evil from having it. I am the Messiah, Sailor Saturn."

"Messiah," sighed the scouts.

She knelt to the Royal family, "At your service, as always."

Sailor Pluto raised her voice, "Now we are all here. Buffy, please take your place with Saturn."

"What about you?" asked the Slayer.

The ageless woman sighed, "All is as it should be."

Evil laughter overwhelmed them and the Neo-Queen was caught in a surprise attack, encased in dark crystal.

"No!"

The man cackled, "I shall release my new master. You cannot stop me. Get them!"

His voice was lost as an aftershock rattled the school.

A series of beautiful gomen appeared and began to attack as some of the harbingers of doom crawled out of the pit in the ground.

"We didn't think to block the ground!" Willow shouted, "Let's get them!"

Spike looked over at the redhead appraisingly, (*)What a little spitfire!(*)

"Moon crystal power!" 

"Chibi Moon! No!"

"Princess! It's too dangerous!"

"You will not have my Mommy!" screamed the pink-haired Princess as she used her crystal to try to free her mother.

The others were already knee-deep in demons and gomen, they could not help her.

Willow ducked back and added her energy to Chibi Moon's. Suddenly she shrieked as the transformation overcame her.

The crystal seemed to shoot off a backlash of energy and it enveloped the Witch. She glowed like fire, blinding everyone.

Spike squinted as he watched her hair grow back to it's former glory and curl into becoming ringlets. Her outfit vanished and was replaced by a costume similar to the other scouts.

A royal purple fuku and an emerald green bow that would match her eyes when she was excited. Black knee-high boots with a pentacle on each ankle and long black gloves. Silver pentacle earrings hung from her shell-like ears.

Everyone stood silent in astonishment. Even the attackers halted to gaze at Willow with lust-filed eyes during her miraculous transformation.

Willow's tiara glowed as it appeared and covered the symbol of the Sun that had appeared on her pale forehead.

To be continued. (I know, you all ahte me, don't you?)

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/3050/index2.html
   [3]: http://www.sailormoon1980.iwarp.com/
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/fanficvisions/index2.html
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [6]: http://members.dencity.com/EternalIllusions/eternalillusions.html
   [7]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~dolphin2001/
   [8]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	4. Slayer Senshi Part 4

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of these characters. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Sailor Moon" belong entirely to their creators, but I thank them for allowing me to play with them. Keep in mind that the situations I place the characters are my own.

Gist: This is a crossover where the Sailor Scouts find themselves in a curious situation.

Note: (*) indicates thoughts. In this fic, Spike does not know he can kick demon ass and Tara is the newest member of the Scooby Gang.

Feedback: I'd love some ; there's the review box at the bottom OR [catalysts@home.com][1]

Dedication: To Jason, because he's a convert to Japanimation and because he loves me and he now ASKS to watch Sailor Moon :

Distribution: The usual suspects ; and anyone else, ask and ye shall receive : 

More of my work: [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][2]

****

Slayer Senshi (Part 4)

By C. D. Hackett

Everyone was frozen, staring at Sailor Sun with shock.

"Willow?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

Then time seemed to speed up again and the battle resumed.

"Blinding sun spots!" Willow inherently seemed to know what attacks she could use as she protected Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Spike," she cried out, "Get behind me. Now!"

(*)Now that's the sort of talk I like to hear from my girl,(*) he thought proudly, omitting the fact that he'd never admitted to having any feelings for Willow and she had never confessed to having any for him.

"Now! Damn it!"

He darted behind her and realized why she'd shouted at him a moment later.

"Solar flare, enflame!"

A bevy of vampires in front of her were dusted as the power of the sun touched them. She turned back to Spike and winked.

"Willow!" The vamp cried out as he saw the danger a second too late.

Taking advantage of that small window of opportunity, a demon swept her into its embrace and began to crush her.

"No!" Spike went into gameface and leapt upon the demon, savagely attacking it to free Willow. He didn't care if the damned implant made his head implode, he only knew he had to see her safe.

His fangs tore viciously into its scaly neck and he spat out the acidic blood and smirked as it slid to the ground and died. Spike wiped his mouth with disgust and turned to Willow.

"Are you Ok?"

She clung to him, unabashedly, "You saved my life, Spike. Thank you." Then Willow did something quite uncharacteristic. She kissed the vampire lightly on the cheek.

He was stunned and one pale hand caressed the place she had placed her lips. Spike moved his head towards her, his lips moistened, his eyes full of desire, "Remember, Pet, I am evil. I was lying when I said before that seeing you in one of these outfits would turn me good… Maybe if you took it off?" He raised his eyebrows and she blushed.

"Creep. Go fight some evil, Dead-Boy." Willow smiled to herself as he snorted at her statement.

(*)Since when am **I** "Dead-Boy"?(*)

******

Tuxedo Mask swept his future daughter into his arms and launched a number of roses at the approaching evil. They pierced flesh and damaged some demons, dusted some vampires.

"Be careful,"

"Yes, father."

He released her and murmured to Anya, "Keep her safe."

The former demon nodded curtly and drew the child closer to her.

******

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

Sailor Mercury used one of her elegant attacks as Faith guarded her back. The weakened Slayer glanced at Willow's new look and grinned, "Looking good, Red. Looking mighty good."

"Faith, look out!"

Mercury deflected a blast from a Negaverse monster and cried out as she fell in what seemed like slow motion.

The other scouts all looked to her for a moment and cried out in unison, "Ami!"

"It's under control," Faith grunted as she hoisted the slight girl over her shoulder and pulled back, dusting a vamp as she did so.

******

"Take that!" Joyce spritzed a demon in the face and it began to claw at its eyes, howling in pain.

"What was that?" Giles wondered.

"Some lousy _free-gift _ perfume I got in the mail. It was in my purse," she shrugged as she smiled at him.

"Submarine Reflection!" The Solider of the Sea yelled and then gracefully leapt out of the way of a charging demon.

"Space Sword Blaster!" The grim-faced Sailor Uranus made short work of the creature as it almost impaled itself on her sword.

******

Buffy had recovered from the shock of Willow's strange transformation and was keeping all enemies away from the pale, unhealthy looking Sailor Saturn. She turned to the girl, "Maybe you should get out of here, you could get hurt and--"

Saturn looked up at her and Buffy found herself mesmerized by the myriad of emotions that reflected within the deep, indigo pool of this quiet Sailor's eyes.

"And I don't seem to fight well. I don't. I am a healer and I am the Messiah." The girl motioned with her glaive, "Silence Glaive Surprise." 

Buffy didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until creatures bounced off an apparent invisible wall.

"Neat." She beamed and back-flipped 3 times and then defeated a Cobar demon without breaking a sweat.

"Show off!" Xander shouted from where he was punching any demons that weren't unconscious by the time Sailor Jupiter had gotten through with them. He licked his lips nervously and wondering if he could find an outfit like the Sailors for Anya as he marveled at the amazing group of women around him.

******

"Ah!" shrieked Venus as a vampire clamped down on her vein and began to drink, "GET OFF!"

She struggled but was fading fast, her eyes lost their twinkle as her limbs grew limp.

Riley staked the vamp and watched it turn to dust and Venus fell into his arms, blood staining her lips. She struggled to speak but he could not understand her gurgling as more blood seeped out of her mouth. Her eyes became grey and lifeless.

"No!" the cry of horror echoed throughout the ruins of the school and there was a high-pitched hum as the dark crystal that had encased Sailor Moon shattered.

In her grief, she dove to Venus and shook her gently, losing her Neo-Queen transformation, "Minako," she whispered tearfully, "you can't leave us. What will we do with without your smile? Who else will cry with me when we burn our cookies? Don't go, my friend. Please, don't go."

She remained on her knees, sobbing. Then she stood and the shimmering gleam of the Silver Crystal enveloped her. She was the Neo-Queen once more.

"This one is for you, dear friend."

"I am Sailor Moon! Defender of justice and of our world. In the name of the Moon and for the memory of Venus, I will defeat you."

"Mars fire ignite!"

"Moon tiara star!"

The girls joined their attacks and downed a number of the dark warriors.

"Mars," cried Tara, "Look out!"

The long-haired scout turned and dove out of the way of a crumbling chunk of masonry.

"Tara!" Willow shrieked and pointed, "Sunblock!"

A warm shield deflected the stone from crushing Tara, who smiled gratefully and blew Willow a kiss.

Sweatdrop.

Willow turned back into battle and cast a protection spell over the group. Spike waggled his eyebrows at her and she felt a heat rising inside of herself.

******

Neo-Queen Serenity and her daughter joined their crystals and called upon the powers they contained.

The other scouts moved to circle them, adding their remaining powers to hers as they were in position.

"Mars power!"

"Jupiter power!"

"Mercury power!" The blue-haired scout was carried to her place by Faith who shook her head for those who were looking. Mercury was fading fast, but she would not back down.

"Uranus power!"

As Sailor Uranus released her power, she made herself vulnerable and an unexpected energy blast felled her.

"Uranus!" screamed Neptune. She ran to her lover and cradled her head gently, looking worriedly into Haruka's loving eyes, "Michiru," she struggled to speak.

"Silence, flower-of-my-heart, don't talk," Neptune kissed the face she saw whenever she closed her eyes, "It is our destiny to be together."

******

Sailor Pluto shook her head, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Her friends were dying all around her and evil appeared to be winning.

"Dead Scream."

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

After launching those attacks, they joined the others in offering power to their future Queen and Princess.

"Pluto power!"

"Jupiter power!"

Saturn did not join them, she'd been too far away to save Venus but she knelt beside Uranus.

"Father, don't."

Uranus smiled at her foster-daughter, "It is too late for me. You know what you must do if we all fail. Save your energy for that."

Saturn nodded as a salty tear ran down her cheek, "I too, know my destiny." She grasped Uranus' and Neptune's hands tightly, "I love you."

As Saturn moved back, Neptune pleaded with Uranus not to leave her behind.

"We will be together again, you hold my heart and my soul," Uranus sighed as her strength left her.

Their lips met for one final kissed and Neptune screamed in anguish as she saw Uranus succumb to death.

"NEPTUNE TYPHOON!"

In her grief, Neptune discovered a new, powerful attack, but it took so much from her that she fell into the still warm arms of her soulmate and joined her in death, unable to bear the possiblity of life without her.

Willow whirled around, seeing all her fallen companions. Other than the remaining scouts and Tuxedo Mask, she could only see Buffy, Spike, Joyce and Anya on their feet. Her eyes searched for Xander and Giles. Still alive but in poor shape. She sent them smaller versions of her Sunblock Shield and hoped it would help.

(*)I have the answer," she thought excitedly, (*)I have the answer to the prophecy. If Sailor Moon dies, the Hellmouth will open and she draws her strength from her friends. They are dying, she is weakening. But I am the Sun, or at least an aspect of it, if I release all that I am into the Hellmouth, I just may save the world.(*)

Afraid, but determined, Willow moved closer to the opening.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

To be continued.

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	5. Slayer Senshi Part 5

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of these characters. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Sailor Moon" belong entirely to their creators, but I thank them for allowing me to play with them. Keep in mind that the situations I place the characters are my own.

Gist: This is a crossover where the Sailor Scouts find themselves in a curious situation.

Note: (*) indicates thoughts. In this fic, Spike does not know he can kick demon ass and Tara is the newest member of the Scooby Gang.

Feedback: I'd love some ; there's the review box at the bottom OR [catalysts@home.com][1]

Dedication: To Jay because I love him.

Distribution: The usual suspects ; and anyone else, ask and ye shall receive : 

More of my work: [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][2]

**Slayer Senshi (Part 5)**

By C. D. Hackett

Things weren't going as planned. Not even remotely. Buffy shoved a lock of her now filth-covered blonde hair behind her ear as she beheaded a slime demon. She successfully manuvered it so she was out of the slime radius and sighed momentarily.

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



End file.
